A number of decorative display type devices are known in the art. Such known displays include a domed member for retaining articles such as flowers, taxidermy, minerals or the like. Examples of such displays are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 660,782 to Strumpell; 2,580,821 to Storck; Des. 264,452 to Crawford; Des. 215,204 to Rimm; and 5,057,344 to Mealey. It is also known to include a liquid and particulate materials within a transparent vessel, such that upon agitation of the liquid the particulate will settle softly over a period of time. Such elements are sometime called "snow globes". The combination of particles and liquid with in a vessel for decorative or entertainment purposes has also been incorporated into display such as placemats or the like. Examples of these type articles are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,426 to Hart and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,047,267; 5,104,699; and 5,256,457 each to Pantaleo et. al. It is also known to motorize snow globe displays for continuous agitation of the liquid and particles, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,587,620 to Hormann and 5,301,444 to Horiuchi.